Fallen Angel
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Ange and Ciel knew each other in the past. Ciel's choice was to go on Earth and stay there, ange choose Heaven. Hundreds of years have passed and she choose love over both Heaven and Hell. Now that she's withhim, will she be able to make him fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Ange's heart began pounding against her ribcage as the line began to shorten and her time to choose was close.

"Ange," God's voice boomed,"it is your turn to decide rather you join Heavens side or Hells side. which one do you choose and remember which ever you choose I will always think of you as my child."

She opened her mouth but closed it, remembering that if she said something stupid , her choice would be invalid.

"Ange, what is your decision?" Satan asked.

She opened her mouth again and stammered, "I- I choose... I choose... love."

"You choose what? I'm not sure I heard you right, can you repeat that again?"

"I choose love!" She said louder.

"That is your choice my child?"God asked her.

"Yes... that is my choice, My Lord."

"Then I will accept it... you and the ones who have not decided will be able to go and roam around Earth until you want to come back."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Impossible!" Satan barked causing lightning to flash, lighting up the sky. "she should be able to choose Heaven or Hell! Not some stupid made up emotion!"

"She can. Her love for the other is powerful."God stated.

"But how do we know that-"

"Look at her, she is radiant and cheerful. Nothing can stop her from what she feels."

Ange bowed," Thank you, My Lord."

"Just make sure that you don't revile to the young boy that he is of our kind- a Fallen angel- I don't think he is ready to remember his past just yet."

"My Lord, will I be able to keep my memories even though I am leaving your radiant garden?"

"No, I will let you keep it for now."

"Miss...can you hear me?" A male voice asked.

"Finny, let me take care of the rest." A second male voice said.

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Miss, can you can hear me?" Sebastian asked.

Ange's eye lids began to flutter open.

"Oh, good. It seems that you are fine."

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The Phantomhive Manor. Finny found you out in the forest unconscious."

She tried to sit up but he stopped her.

"Please, miss, you have to rest."

She nodded.

"May I ask what an angel is doing on Earth?"

"It was time to choose again."

"What was your choice, Ange?"

"I choose love. I will always choose love no matter what."

"Love? For another angel or for a human?"

She shook her head,"I can't say...God said that I can't tell him- well at least not yet."

"Is it because I am a demon and a butler?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the curtains apart letting in the warm sulight.

"No, God said that I can't tell him.. I don't want to loose him again. It would just cause too much stress on my poor soul. And you can't tell him either, even if it is a life or death situation!"

"Do not worry, I understand. And anything for the young master's star-crossed lover."

"Thank you so much."

A bell rang and Sebastian looked up,"It seems like the young master needs me in his study. How troublesome when I want to stay here and attend to your needs, even if you do make me sick to my stomach."

"Do you mind if I come along?" She asked ignoring what he had just said.

"Okay but the way you are dressed will give away too much."

"He has no memories of what happened before he choose. All he knows is that he is a twelve year old boy with a huge ass manor and a demon butler."

"Will he remember you?"

Ange stood up slowly, only to fall face first onto the floor.

"Ange, please be careful. I don't think you're used to your human legs just yet."

"Dammit, I feel like the_ Little Mermaid_!"

"Maybe because you look a lot like her?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have red hair and green eyes."

He grabbed her hand and took her to a mirror," see? You look exactly like her."

"What the-" Ange ran her hands through her long silky yet wavy hair," oh, my... I do look like her. But that's impossible! On Heaven I had super long white hair and blue eyes! Is this...is this how I look like on Earth?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders," don't worry, he won't say anything bad about it... it's quite pretty. It's good to be different, to stand out in the crowd, to be that one flower that stands out from all the rest."

"But I don't want to draw any attention to myself."

"Don't worry, once again, if you do go out, I will be there just in case you need my help or if anything bad does happen."

"I can see why-" the bell rang again, this time a bit louder.

Sebastian chuckled,"I see that he's a little furious that I'm not there."

"I'm so sorry to keep you from him!" She bowed.

"No need." With that being said, he opened the door and started walking down the hall. Ange gasped and quickly followed him until he came to a stop in front of a large door.

He knocked and opened the door," I am sorry for keeping you waiting young master, there was something I had to take care of."

"It doesn't matter! When I ring that bell, you are to come no matter if you are half fucking way around the damn world! Do you understand me?" The young master exclaimed.

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, now, I am kind of hungry. I want something sweet, bring me some parfait."

"But that will spoil your appetite."

A chair scraped across the floor,"are you the head of the family?"

"No, but I'm just trying to do the best for you."

"I thought so, I, Ciel Phantomhive am the head of the family. Not you Sebastian. So be a good butler and bring me my parfait."

"Yes, my lord."

"And who is that standing at the door? Did you hire another maid or some crazy shit like that?"

Ange gasped.

"No, Finny found her out in the forest, he brought her here so she could rest."

"Bring her in. I want to see what she looks like."

"Yes, young master." Sebastian looked at her and said," the young master wishes to see you, Ange."

She nodded slowly, walked inside and stood in front of the desk.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked not taking his eyes off of the window.

"My name is Ange, young master." She said slowly trying not to choke on her words.

"Ange...what is your maiden name?"

"I-I don't have one."

"And why is that? Everyone has one..."

"She has amnesia, she can only remember very few things." Sebastian said.

"Amnesia?" Ciel turned around and looked at her. "Oh, you seem very familiar. Have we met before?"

She stared at him for a while and shook her head," we have never met before, Master Ciel."

"I see...anyway. Sebastian, make sure that she gets a room. It seems like she also has no place to go. And I wouldn't want a lady like her to go through all the trouble of going to find a room."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian left.

"Are you sure we have never met before? Something about you just looks so familiar. Maybe it's your name... I had a friend named Ange. How I miss her."

"I'm sorry, but I have never met you. But I'm sure that wherever she is, she will always be with you."


	2. Chapter 2

"This can not be a room all to myself!" Ange exclaimed as she looked around in awe at the huge room that was prepared for her.

"It's all for you. I have to warn you that once the young master is awake, the whole manor is up." Sebastian said as he opened the window.

"What? And by what time does he normally wake?"

"Around seven in the morning. If not earlier."

"That's not too bad. My brother woke up at five in the morning just to play basketball and to watch the flowers bloom."

"You had a brother?"

"Well, not technically but everyone on Heaven are considered to be brothers or sisters until they choose Hell."

"They aren't considered traitors?"He asked, pouring her a cup of tea.

"That word doesn't exist in Heaven but it does in Hell."

The room fell silent.

"Sebastian...Master Ciel wishes to see you and Ange."Finny said.

"What does he want to see me for?" She asked as she set down the cup.

"He said that it was important."

"Then we can not keep him waiting."

"Oh dear God we can't! We don't need him to go off like he did last time."

Ange laughed,"actually that was quite amusing for some strange reason."

"Oh so you are a fan of dark humor?" Sebastian asked.

"Dark humor? No, I just find it amusing."

"What was it that was so important that you need to interrupt my tea time, Master Ciel." Ange asked as she placed her hand on his desk.

"Well, Elizabeth is coming over and I don't want her to... she gets on my damn nerves!" He hissed.

She laughed,"well if she's anything like you then-"

"No, she is the complete opposite of me! It's so FUCKING disgusting! I can't take it any longer!"

"Then get a guard dog or something shit like that."

"Sebastian hates dogs."

Sebastian nodded," I'm more of a cat person."

"I'm allergic to cats." Ciel and Ange said at the same time.

"Whoa, talk about creepy." She mumbled.

He cleared his throat,"Sebastian... Ange, I'm making this your top secret mission to keep her the hell away from me."

"What do I get in return?" She asked.

"You get one wish...only one and it can be anything." Ciel said.

"My Lord, are you sure about that?"

"Deal!"

The wind was a bit chilly but that didn't seem to bother Ange as she and Sebastian walked through the marketplace.

"So what does this so-called bitch look like?" Ange asked.

"She's blonde-" Sebastian started.

"That's all I need to know. I hate her already."

"But you haven't even met her."

"Well, here's the thing. In Heaven, there are no blondes... you want to know why? Because they're all-don't look at me that way- they're sluts, whores and bitches and don't know their right from their left."

"How do you know that that's what she's like?"

"Well the way that Master Ciel described her."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, and either way he said to get rid of her and I've got the perfect plan."

He sighed while Ange started walking, ignoring the looks people gave her, the things they said and the ones who pulled at her dress.

"And your plan is?"

"To stalk this place until she is no more and I have Ciel all to my damn self! That's my plan! So back off woman!"

He chuckled,"me a woman? Do you want me to show you that I am not a woman but a fucking machine?"

"Yeah- no. Because a Fallen Angel should not fall victim to the seed of a demon or we lose or wings and fall to the deepest pits of Hell...well for females only."

Sebastian grabbed her ass making her jump.

"Oi, you son of a bitch!" She hissed at him.

"Oops looks like my hand slipped."

She growled and brought her hand down hard across his face,"oops, looks like my hand slipped."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N: I DON'T OWN ANY KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS! _****_L EITHER WAY, READ AND REVIEW AND IF YOU LOVE IT BUT HATE ME FOR COMING UP WITH THIS KICK ASS IDEA, LEAVE YOUR HATE MAIL AFTER THE HATER BEEP. …_**

Ange shivered violently as the wind began to pick up.

"I told you to bring a jacket or something. But this is your choice." Sebastian said as he walked past her.

"You didn't tell me worth shit! So don't go blaming this on me!" She exclaimed.

"You're going to freeze over and die."

"Then why don't you be a gentleman and give me your jacket?"

"Bitch, this is my shit! Get your own!"

She whined, "Sebastian! Don't make me tell Master Ciel!"

"So? He's not going to do shit!"

"No, but I'm sure he'll whoop that ass of yours!"

"Did you just say Ciel?" A small girl asked, appearing next to the two.

"Well, speak of the Devil. I found her Sebastian, Plan A is underway!"

"Plan A? You haven't even told me what it was!"

"Because I rock like that!"

"Plan A? What the hell are you and Sebastian talking about?"

Ange looked at Sebastian, who winked, walked behind Elizabeth and knocked her out using only his hand.

"You were supposed to use the damn rock, you ass!" She exclaimed as the girl fell forward.

"It would've killed her." He replied bluntly.

"So? That was my fucking plan! He did say to get rid of her did he not? Now we have to get rid of the body before we get caught and I'm too young to go to the stony lonesome!"

"And I'm too sexy and a total demon butler."

She shook her head.

"What? You don't think I'm sexy?"

"Nope, I'm not interested in you."

"Good, because neither am I!" He exclaimed as his hand trailed up her shirt.

"RAPE!" She screamed, "Someone help me this man is trying to rape and kill me!"

"Shh,"Sebastian said as he moved his hand back to his side, "you're drawing attention!"

"Good, that's what I want!"

"Ciel,"Ange said as she walked into his study, "mission complete."

"What? You lie." He replied.

"Nope, she's gone and won't ever be coming back."

"Well what exactly did you do?"

_FLASHBACK_

**_"Hurry the fuck up Sebastian! Grab her legs!" Ange instructed grabbing the unconscious girl's arms._**

**_"What are you planning to do? Throw her over the bridge?" He asked as he did so._**

**_"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do! That way she doesn't come back and bother my Ciel."_**

**_"How in the hell are you even an angel?"_**

**_"Don't ask, I'll tell you. Once an angel chooses Hell or Earth, there is somewhat a bit of Darkness in the pits of their heart, to match whatever everyone else has but I think God got it wrong for the first time."_**

**_"That's a shame, oh well."_**

**_"On the count of three, got it?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Three!" They threw the body over the bridge and into the frozen water below._**

**_"What happened to one and two?" Sebastian asked._**

**_"I spit on one and two bitch,"_**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh, okay. Ange, you get one wish, you can use it now or you can sa-"

"I want to save it! I'll use it for a rainy day…and I know exactly what I want."

He looked at her and nodded, "very well then."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian snuck up behind Ange and grabbed her by the waist.

"Gah! Put me down you huge ass demon!" She screamed.

"This is fun; I'll put you down when I feel like it!" He stated.

"Put. Me. Down. Or. I. Will. Kill. You!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed, "Put the girl down and go attend to your fucking duties."

He put her down, bowed and left.

"Forgive Sebastian, if I am correct, it's mating season for the demons."

"Demons have a mating season? I had no clue."

"And if I'm also correct, Sebastian has chosen you to be his mate."

She looked at him, "you've got to be fucking kidding me! There is no way I would ever…Ew, me and him? Really? What the fuck are you smoking, Ciel?"

"Don't joke around, Ange, he's a total different person since you've come here…I sense that he really has fallen in love with you."

She shook her head, "it would never work out…. He's a demon and I'm a-"

"You're a what?"

_'Don't say angel, stupid, say anything but angel!'_

"I'm a Catholic."

"So you're very religious?"

"You could say that and plus, the Lord would never forgive me. I made a vow, not to fall victim to the seed of a demon."

"I think I understand."

She exhaled, "Thank you."

"Ange, where exactly are you from?"

"I'm from Italy."

"Then say something in Italian and I will believe you."

_"Ciao. Il mio nome è Ange. Come stai?"_ She said.

_"Sto bene, grazie."_ He replied.

_"Molto buona."_

"Okay, so you weren't lying. Very good."

"Oh, my dear Ange!" Sebastian called from down the hall.

"Oh, shit!"

"I think this is the part where you run." Ciel stated.

"Smart!" She turned the opposite direction that Sebastian was coming from and ran.

"Don't run from me my love!"

_'Shit!'_ She thought running into her room, _'I am so fucked, literally!'_

"Ange, please open the door. I can't stand to be apart from you!" He called from outside the door.

"No!" She exclaimed, "I ran in here to save my ass from you!"

"You know that's not what I want, I want all of you!"

"Oh dear God! _Ciel, per favore aiutatemi! __Non penso che posso tenere la porta più a lungo!_

"Sebastian! Stop! That is enough!" His voice exclaimed from outside.

"Sorry, My lord." Sebastian said.

"Leave the poor girl alone or else. Ange, you can open the door, I won't let him lay a single hand on you."

She opened the door and looked out, "thank you, Ciel."

"Don't thank me; I just don't want him hurting you." He turned around and walked away.

The night air was crisp and cool. Ange sighed as she sat in the grass in her purple nightgown and her long red hair in a sloppy bun.

"What an awkward day." She mumbled to herself.

"I really am sorry." Sebastian said behind her, "I really should have warned you."

"No need, Ciel already warned me… but why did you choose me?"

He sat down next to her, "because you're different… not like anyone else."

"Stop making me sound like a stranger!"

"But that's good, everyone else is the same- boring and annoying.

"Thanks I guess?" She sighed, softly, "but you know why I can't right?"

"It's because we're two different people. A demon and an angel. It's an abomination, absurd, and impossible."

"Actually, there are two reasons. You got one of them."

"And because you're in love with Ciel."

She nodded, "you hit the nail on the head. I'm really sorry."

"Its fine, I understand."

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep._  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

The sun began to rise when Sebastian burst through Ange's bedroom door.

"Hm?" She looked back just as she was taking off her nightgown.

"Good morning, Ange." He said.

"Get the fuck out, I'm changing." She said calmly.

"You're not going to throw anything at me, threaten, yell or curse?"

"I'm too tired to do anything… I didn't sleep well."

"And why is that? Were you fantasizing about how I would touch your delicate yet supple breasts or how I would-"

"I told you that I'm not in the mood for any of your perverted demon games."

He watched her as she pulled on her dress and how she walked right past him.

"Ange, please, if I can help with anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Shut up and go to hell." She said irritably.

"As you wish."

Ange sat in the library, her head on the desk as Ciel studied quietly.

"Ange, you seem extremely tired, maybe you should go to sleep." Ciel stated as he stood up and switched the light off.

"That's because I am." She rubbed her eyes, "I feel so vulnerable, weak and not myself."

He looked at her, put his hand on her arm and said, "You're so cute when you're like this."

A soft blush spread across her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Ange," his face was a mere two inches away from hers when the door to the study opened and Sebastian walked in.

"My Lord," he said, "I shall take care of her for you."

"No, I did not give you an order to do so!" Ciel exclaimed giving him the death glare.

"My Lord, you need to study."

"I have finished, I just want to talk to her."

Sebastian looked at him, "no you weren't you liar!"

Ange growled, stood up, "why don't you two get fucking married already? Damn, I won't be able to sleep with all this damn noise!"

"Boom goes the dynamite." He muttered under his breath.

She stared daggers at him and growled deeply.

"What the fuck?" Ciel mumbled.

"Demonic."

"Can you just keep it down? I just want to go to sleep, that's not much to ask is it?" She asked.

They both shook their heads and she sighed and walked towards her room only to pass out in the middle of the hall.

"Sebastian, put her in my room. I want to keep an eye on her and make sure she gets all her rest."

"As you wish my Lord."

Ange stirred as something moved next to her.

"Sorry if I woke you." Ciel apologized.

Her eyelids began to flutter when she caught sight of Ciel.

"What? Ciel, what are you doing in my room?"

"You're room? This is my room; I had Sebastian bring you here so I could keep an eye on you."

"Wait, so that means…that I slept here and that anything could've happened?" She asked blushed creeping onto her pale cheeks.

"Yes, but we didn't do anything."

Ange panicked and fell out the bed, the sheets wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She stood up quickly, "yes," and sped out of the room.

_'Is he lying? He has to be lying? He fucking slept in the same bed as me! But wait, we are just twelve year olds, but with the fucking mind of rapists!' _

"Where are you headed?" Sebastian asked from behind her.

She stopped and looked at him, "going outside to get some fresh air."

"Mind if I come?"

"Are you going to rape, grope or kiss me?"

"No, the mating season should be over by now."

"Sure," she mumbled, "I could use all the damn company that I can get, just not Ciel's."

"Having trouble with him?"

She shrugged as she opened the door leading to the patio, "I wouldn't call it trouble just…..I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing."

He placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, "you are doing the right thing."

"Prove it."

"Well, the Young Master actually seems to be falling in love with you little by little, why do you think he asked me to put you in his room?"

"Because he wanted to watch over me?"

"It's because he was worried about your health."

"That still doesn't mean anything."

"Why do you think he told me to keep my hands off you?"

"It was because I told him that I was Catholic and a demon hater, sort of."

"He was jealous; he hates it when I get in the way, unless he asks me to get in the way."

"That still-"

"Will you just get it through your thick angel skull that he's falling in love with you?"

"Not until he tells me himself!"

Sebastian sighed, turned Ange around so she faced him, said, "I love you," and pressed his lips against hers.

She shoved against his chest but he didn't move so she brought her hand down against his cheek.

"You mother fucker! That's not cute! I even told you not to grope, rape or kiss me! You are so dead!"

He smirked, "I'm already dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Ange stood there in a daze.

"It feels nice to show how I feel about you." Sebastian smirked and left.

_'He is so going to pay!'_ She thought to herself. _'But how?'_

"Sebastian, what did you do to her?" Ciel asked as soon as Sebastian entered the room.

"I told her how I felt about her… then I kissed her. What is there some sort of problem?"

Ciel stared at him, hate written all over his face.

"Oh, I think I understand what's going on."

Ciel slapped him, "what the fuck si wrong with you? DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HER?"

"I knew you did, but I love her too. That is not something you can control."

"This means that we are enemies in love."

"Yes, of course."

"Finny," Ange said as she walked down the stairs, "make sure that no one is following me when I leave and if they ask you where I went- tell them that I had a family emergency and if they don't believe you, tell them that I need some time to think."

Finny nodded, "yes ma'am!"

She smiled weakly, left the manor, and welcomed the cold air that nipped at her body.

"Finny," Ciel asked from the top of the stairs, "where is Ange?"

"She had a family emergency, she said not to worry." He replied.

"Tell us the truth," Sebastian, who appeared out of the shadows, said.

Finny gulped and stammered, "she left to go get some air and some time to think things through! Please don't kill me Sebastian!"

"She left by herself? How could you let her Finny!"

"What am I going to do?" Ange sighed as she came to a slow stop in front of a small store, "my mind is so fuzzy I can't even think straight."

"Problems with love, young lady?" A male asked.

She looked at him and thought, '_he looks suspicious, maybe I should just ignore him.'_

"You can trust me, I'm a friend."

"You could call it that… but to others it's more like a love triangle… and a forbidden one at that."

He smirked and began singing, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady. Build it up with bricks and stones, bricks and stones, bricks and stones, build it up with bricks and stones my fair lady. Build it up with mud and clay, Mud and clay, mud and clay, build it up with mud and clay my fair lady. Mud and clay will wash away, wash away, Wash away, mud and clay will wash away my fair lady. Build it up with sticks and stone, sticks and stones,sticks and stones, Build it up with sticks and stones, my fair lady. Sticks and stones will crumble and break, crumble and break, Sticks and stones will crumble and break my fair lady."

Ange's eyes turned soulless and empty.

"Where the hell could she be?" Ciel exclaimed.

"I have no idea… wait.." Sebastian came to a stop in front of a small store, "is that here?"

"That's a puppet..or maybe a doll. It's not her!"

"No, look!"

Ciel focused on the shadow in the window and his eyes widened, "that is her."

"She was hypnotized, just like with Elizabeth."

"Except this time, I'm sure she really was forced."


	7. Chapter 7

"You are now my puppet. Do you understand?" the strange man said to Ange.

"Yes, Master." She replied monotonously.

She was a total different person. Her face was even paler, her eyes had lost that spark in them, the color was drained from them, and her hair... that was a different story itself. Its bright red color had gone dull, almost the same shade as a pale pink.

"Good. Now, I want you to kill Ciel Phantomhive and his fucking butler. Got it?"

"Yes, Master. Kill Ciel and Sebastian."

_'What?'_ Ange's inner voice exclaimed, _'no, no! Don't kill!' _

"Now, off you go and once you finish, come back with their heads."

She nodded, pushed the hard concrete doors opened and walked out, walking the same path that Sebastian and Ciel were on.

_'Stop you stupid puppet!'_ Ange screamed, _'they are not the type of people you want to kill!'_

"Must kill Ciel and Sebastian." Her body replied.

_'No, not them! Never kill them! They did nothing to me!'_

"Master's orders."

_'Fuck the damn master's orders! You have to listen to me you stupid piece of shit!'_

"Must kill no matter what you say!"

Ange sighed, _'I guess this is pointless either way.'_

"Ciel…" the puppet said softly as he appeared.

"Ange?" He asked sounding unsure.

The puppet pulled out a long shiny sword, "must kill Ciel and Sebastian."

_'You fucking puppet! Can't you feel emotions? Can't you tell that I'm in love with him?'_

The puppet looked at him and tilted its head, "what is love?"

_'Love is that feeling that makes you heart beat faster than it should, it makes your palms sweaty, and makes your knees feel like jelly.'_

"Ange, "Ciel said again, "I know that the real you is in there… please over power that thing."

'_Please let me go… you know that you don't want to hurt him… even if that damn master orders you. Ciel isn't a bad person.'_

"No, "the puppet replied, "master's orders are master's orders!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed.

Ange moaned as her head began to pound.

"Ange, I'm sorry if your head hurts. You were being a threat so I had to attack." Sebastian apologized.

She opened her eyes to find herself back at the manor.

"Everything will be fine, all you need is some rest and you'll be better in no time!"

"Better? What is wrong with you Sebastian? I attacked Ciel!" She exclaimed pulling the blanket over her head.

"No, the puppet did, your mind was trying to stop it."

"It still doesn't mean a single thing! I attacked him! I attacked the love of my life! I deserve to die!"

"You don't deserve to die… not at all. Please stop being stubborn and listen."

"I would but I feel guilty."

He sighed, "Suit yourself, but the young master won't allow it."

"What do I care? I'm a horrible person."

Someone exited, Ange's guess was that it was Sebastian.

She lay there under the sheets and sighed.

"No point in staying awake with this damn headache I have... it sure does hurt like a bitch."

'_I must be doing something wrong...' _she thought, _'I'm causing both of them too much harm. Maybe its better if I leave and have the Lord erase their memories... maybe I'll plead him to give Ciel back his hold memories just so that he'll come back with me.'_

She sighed and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_The sun began to set… well the sky turned a light pink, the sun never set in Heaven. Which was a bit weird but, Lord did control the universe, He could do anything he wanted to. He could kill us at any minute if he gets bored enough; luckily, He has not been bored lately due to the humans._

Ange sat on a tall tree watching the other angels below her, waiting for the one she loved to arrive.

"Waiting for Ciel, I see?" Her brother, Micah, asked from below.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "you're just jealous that I found true love."

"Right, I'm sure that's what it is."

"You are the worst, Brother!"

He laughed and left.

Someone covered Ange's eyes with their hands, "guess who?"

"Is it Ciel?" She said smiling slightly.

"You get that one right all the time! You really do know me." He said sitting down next to her, taking her hand.

"It's because I know you more than anyone here, and because I love you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Ange," a blond male called from below, "the Lord called a meeting and needs everyone to come, no exceptions."

She sighed and looked at Ciel who was already standing up.

"Why is it that He always calls meetings when people don't want to go?"

Ciel shrugged and jumped down, hovering slightly over the pale clouds.

"Wait for me, Ciel!" She called extending her light blue wings and floating down.

"It's time to choose again," Satan said carelessly, "choose which ever fucking side you want."

Ange gasped, _'what? This quick?'_

"Ange… I didn't have enough time to tell you but I was assigned to go to Earth to learn their concepts, Lord thinks I'm taking advantage of Heaven."

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as she shook her head, "he just wants to separate us.. Satan really hates love."

Ciel shrugged, 'but always remember that no matter what I am always with you," he kissed her lightly and walked away.

Ange shook her head and hid her face from the others standing around her.

Ange shot up and looked around the darkened room.

"It was just a dream," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes.

The dream was not technically a dream but a memory from hundreds of years ago.

"I hate it when that happens."

She wiped away a lone tear and lay back, sighing softly.

"Maybe Lord wanted to show me that this really was the place that I belonged… maybe that's it…or maybe it could mean that Ciel will be gaining his memories slowly, day by day."

She got up and pulled the curtains apart letting in the moonlight. The moon was the same one that the angels saw on Heaven although the sun never set, it was always visible and a beautiful sight to see- especially when it was full.

She sighed again and started humming softly to herself, sitting down.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N: sadly, I'm running out of ideas so excuse me if it's off topic and off the plot line and shorter than usual.**_

Sebastian knocked on Ange's bedroom door. She made no sound.

_'Is she still asleep? Maybe she didn't sleep till late last night, feeling guilty.' _He thought.

He opened the door, peered inside, and found it empty.

"Hm? Did she get up early and go outdoors?" He closed the door and started outside.

"There is no way she is outside… where on Earth is she?"

A bell rang.

"Damn, I guess I'll look for her later."

"Sebastian, where is Ange?" Ciel asked as he put the teacup down.

"She is not in her room, she is missing." He replied.

"Then find her, we cannot afford to have her missing."

"I'll do all I can."

Ange sneezed, "oh, shit, someone is talking about me," she closed the book in her hand and set it down.

"Look for her all over the place or I will kill you, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered, "Just don't go in my library."

Sebastian nodded and left.

"Ange, you can come on out, he won't come back her unless I ring the bell." Ciel said.

She smiled as she walked out, "great, I'm tired of him following me everywhere, it's annoying."

"My memories are coming back."

She looked at him carefully, "what? You're serious?"

He nodded, "I remember meeting you that day of The Choosing that one year, how your brother laughed at you."

"That's right, he was awful! He always laughs at me!"

"But he does love you, which is the only thing that matters."

"That's true, everyone I knew loved me."

"It's because you were different, not like everyone else."

"That's the same thing Sebastian said at the beginning! Why does everyone say that? It makes me feel unwanted and an alien!"

"It's because you're an angel and not a human. That's the reason why, everyone likes you."

She shrugged, "maybe that's why Sebastian fell in love with me."

"Maybe it was but he's never a person to tell someone else his feelings."

"Ange, where are you?" Sebastian called looking all the over the place. Little did he know, Ange was in Ciel's study, talking to him till twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A.N. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Christmas and New Years happened, along with exams and school. So I will update whenever I can._**

Sebastian picked Ange up by her waist.

"Put me down you fucking pervert!" She exclaimed.

He smirked and whispered in her ear, "I want you Ange."

"No, let me go."

"I said that I want to make you mine, right here and right now!"

She growled and punched his face.

"Ange," he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding, "no matter how much you push me away, I will always want you!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed from down the hall, "leave her alone and go to sleep!"

"Young Master, I cannot, I need to.."

"Go find some prostitute or something! There is no way in Hell I am going to let you soil her shining innocence!"

He bowed, "yes, my Lord."

Ciel looked at Ange, "please go back to your room and try your best to ignore this hormonal demon and whatever he says."

She nodded.

"Ange," Sebastian whispered, "please, you have to help me."

She kicked his face in, "go to sleep you perverted old man!"

"Just this once and I'll never ask for anything again."

Ange growled, opened the nearest door, pushed him in there, "good night, pervert," and closed the door.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, "why is it that she refuses to accept my love?"

The manor fell quiet, not a creature was stirring, and well yeah, that one lone mouse was.

"I guess there's no point in staying awake…If you can't beat the crowd, you might as well join them," he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sebastian opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was Ange who was sitting on his chest.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake my love?" Ange smiled slightly, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

He looked at her and just to make sure he was not seeing things, he reached out and groped her chest.

Ange looked at him, "w-what are you doing?"

He sighed, feeling disappointed, "It's a dream."

"A dream you can take advantage off." Ange whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her deeply.

"Make me yours."

"What about the young master?"

"Fuck what I said; I just want your love, embrace, and your essence. And he's not as sexy and hot as you."

"But are you not supposed to fall victim to the seed of a demon?"

"Forget all of that, my body aches for you."

"Oh, Ange, your wish will soon come true."

"Wake the fuck up you dumbass!" Ange yelled.

He did and looked at her.

"You ass, you fucking overslept! Ciel is going to kill you!"

"But you were just all over me!"

"Ha-ha, no, I was sleeping in my room. Just like a good girl and not a prostitute, but then I remembered that I had you in solitary confinement and decided to let you out."

"But you…"

"Enough of your bullshitting time! Get your ass up and go see what your "young master," wants."

Sebastian stood up and sighed, "Why must my dreams tease me so?"

"Ew, what the fuck is wrong with you? I didn't think that you had dreams like that!"

"And they're really vivid, the smell, taste, the sensations, and the voice." He smirked and placed his hand on her waist.

"Hentai!" She shrieked, jabbing his stomach and kneeing him.

"That never hurts."

She pulled out a small vile filled with holy water in it and splashed it in his face, "that'll teach you to mess with me!"

He wiped his face with his sleeve, "that stings but it doesn't burn."

_**A.N. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future ones...please don't be afraid to leave a comment or message me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ange looked ahead just as Sebastian had told her to; he had some kind or surprise for her.

"Can you hurry up? I'm sure Ciel is waiting for me!"

"Just a few more touches and… done!"

She turned her head and looked at the mirror, "what is that?"

"Aren't you going to a party with the young master?"

"Yes, but there is need for me to cross-dress!"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure there is."

"There is no way I am going to wear that! My body is way too plump and lady like for me to wear something made for a boy!"

"I'd have to agree but these were the master's orders."

"Wait, so is he going to cross-dress too? What the hell is your problem, Sebastian?"

"Did I not just say that these were the young master's orders and not mine?"

"And you're just one hell of a butler huh?"

"Yes."

She snatched the suit from him, pushed him out, and slammed the door in his face.

"Ugh," she growled as she stepped out her room, "why can't I just go as myself?"

"Here," Sebastian said, putting her hair into a ponytail, "it'll help you look more your role."

"But why do I have to do this? People are going to catch on just as fast as I'll be able to f…"

"What was that?"

"Forget the whole point! Let me finish my sentence before you jump to conclusions!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Don't you, 'yes, my lord,' me! I'd better be getting some kind of reward for this!"

"Another wish." Ciel said walking up next to Ange.

"Don't you look adorable?" Sebastian cooed.

Ange blushed deeply, '_he really does look adorable, and I bet he can fool anyone!'_

"Here's the plan; there has been a prostitute outbreak in Central London," Ciel said.

"And it's our job is to find the main source?"

"Which is why we cross-dress."

"Good point, because I bet it would've cost a lot more if we were just ourselves, right?"

"You hit the nail on the head."

"And," Sebastian said, "you two are engaged so play the role correctly and no one will figure it out."

"So there must be hand holding, kissing and the occasional trying to sneak off." Ciel said, looking out to the side.

Ange clutched and unclutched her hands.

"Calm down, Ange." Sebastian said.

"How the fuck can I when I am dressed like a guy?"

He sighed, "how come the young master has not said a word?"

"Because I hate this and I'd rather not complain! Plus, this isn't what I wanted!" Ciel growled.

"But I thought it was your plan."

"The part where we bust them, not where we cross-dress!"


	12. Chapter 12

The wind was cool and a bit humid. Ange stood on the balcony outside the Phantomhive Manor; finally back in her normal clothes. Her body tingled and her feet ached. She sighed and looked up; the night sky bathed by the moon light and glittered with the stars.

Memories of what happened earlier came flooding back, causing a soft pink to spread across her cheeks. Even if she wished, what had occurred a while ago never happened it would have still happened.

Her right hand automatically went to her lips, her lips stilled tingled slightly and the warmth of his lips still lingered there.

**_Flashback_**

Ange took Ciel's hand and blushed slightly, "remember what Sebastian said, and don't break character no matter what."

He nodded, "yes, I know it all. Although there might be a few things…" his voice trailed off.

"Okay then, but wait what if we don't find the mastermind behind this what will we do?"

"We'll see what happens, it'll get easier if we just go with the flow and not forget where we are."

She nodded and started walking forward, her heart began to race.

"Wait, it's too quiet. S-Sebastian, what's going on?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian walked towards the door and stopped, "it seems that t it was cancelled due to Pneumonia."

"What? I'm sure that's a lie!"

"It's more than likely that they caught onto our little game."

"So they're too scared is that it?" Ange exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is more than that, but what do we know? We were just here to put an end to it but without much proof, there is not a thing we can do until there is more to go by."

"Then take us back to the Manor," Ciel said, letting go of her hand and turning around.

"Yes my Lord."

A slight drizzle began to come down by the time Ange and Ciel finally got back into their normal clothing.

"I am never going to do this again. I have learned my lesson, I am not going to go anywhere with you two ever again." Ange said as she sat down on Ciel's bed.

"It is a rare thing anyway, and I am hoping that there won't be another incident like this one again. I do not think I will be able to handle wearing a corset ever again. I swear that my insides were going to come out!"

Ange giggled, "You aren't the only one who hates those things! I can't stand them anymore than the next person."

Ciel turned around and pinned her to the bed.

"W-what are you doing, Ciel?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, releasing her hands.

Quickly she put her hands around his neck, hugging him. At first, he was a little shocked, but the warmth made him hold her. She pulled back, and looking in to his eyes she kissed him, his lips were soft. She knew she had always loved him.

Ciel deepened the kiss by biting bottom of her lip sending electricity all over her body; she gave him enough space to enter his tongue. He shoved her lightly to his bed not daring to break the kiss; she closed her eyes, feeling the pillow hit her head scared of what was happening.

Ciel could tell, "Ange, I won't do anything you don't want to do… just tell me and I'll stop" said he and kissed her again, a quick tender kiss on her forehead "I love you" and then she blushed lightly smiling at him.

"I love you too" Ange said as she kissed him on his lips and letting her hands wander along body, caressing his neck moving slowly his shirt to touch his skin. He felt his body shiver softly, as if every part she touched was set on fire.

"You're so beautiful."

"Don't say something like that!"

"It's the truth… I just want to make sure that I don't hurt you."

Her face flushed, as they became one. Her body was overwhelmed by a burning sensation, a feeling she has never experienced before, it was a feeling that God would have banned.

"I am not hurting you are I?" Ciel's voice whispered in her ear.

"No, of course not." She lied. In fact, that burning sensation appeared when he made his entrance.

"Do not lie for the sake of me, you know I love you and that is the last thing I want you to feel."

"I-I don't know what to feel, I've started going numb…and it feels like it's been replaced with pure lust…I can't desc…" Ciel moved causing Ange to squeak softly.

"Please excuse me."

She shook her head slowly and whispered, "I-I love you Ciel, and I always have since the beginning of time."

"And I love you too."

Ange blushed as something filled her, she felt free of that void she never knew was there, she felt like a cup…that was empty but know is full.

**_End of flashback_**

Ange blushed slightly and looked at the moon, its soft light illuminated the sky, the horizon was visible, and she smiled.

Nothing seemed to destroy the mood that she was in, not even the fact that Sebastian might have heard or even saw everything. Even if God decided to punish her by sending her to Hell or even dragged her back.


End file.
